Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to providing automated assistance during a communication session. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing automated assistance to a customer care agent during an on-line communication session.
Background Information
On-line communication sessions have recently been incorporated into customer care processes as a supplement for, or alternative to, interactive voice response systems. Customer care satisfaction rates are generally higher with on-line communication sessions than with interactive voice response systems. Furthermore, customer care agents are typically able to engage in multiple communication sessions at one time.